


The First Time

by SkyCommander



Series: Wayhaught ficlets [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, oblivious wynonna is not so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCommander/pseuds/SkyCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Wynonna catches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first wayhaught fic and sorry if its kinda boring but i had to test the waters.

The first time it happened, it was well and truly an accident. Wynonna was simply trying to return to the Black Badge office and instead walked in to see her little sister locking lips with one very tall, very gay, Deputy Nicole Haught. Too stunned to say anything, she quickly and silently backed out of the room and hightailed it straight to Shorty’s. She waited a few minutes, debating what she should do, when she saw Doc enter the bar. Quickly making up her mind, the brunette signaled him over and explained her predicament.

“Well, darlin’, why don’t you just confront them?”

“Okay, well you clearly never had a little sister.”

“Oh, I most certainly did. And might I say, that little lady was never off kissin’ anybody in secret.”

“Oh really? You sure about that? You know it’s called secret for a reason, right?”

He paused for a moment, trying to recall if there was any chance his little sister was ever with anyone that he didn’t know about before they grew up. Ignoring that one time, and the other time he saw her standing an awkward distance away from a blushing young man, he rebuked, “Nope, never did happen.”

Not believing an ounce of what doc was saying, Wynonna gave him a proposition. “Okay, sure, well anyway. I need you to go break whatever may have been happening in there up. Without embarrassing the hell out of them.”

“And how do you suppose I go about doin’ this?”

“I dunno. Just walk in there I guess. Be really loud. Be you.”

“And why would I be goin’ in there? I don’t know if you recall, but I am not exactly a fan of the law, Miss Earp.”

“Why do you ask so many questions? Just go in there, stomping your feet and slamming doors, make sure they hear you, and then ask where I am.”

“I suppose that’s a fine plan. But you know, back in the good old days, when someone was havin a tryst we used to try to catch them in the act. That was quite a crime,” he shook his head.

“Okay, well, one, it’s not a tryst. I think they’re a thing. Like dating, courting, if you will. Haughtpants has been coming around a lot more lately, spending a lot of time with Wave...” she trailed off.

Wynonna paused to think and the gunslinger took his chance to leave and execute the plan before the Heir got off on a tangent about how she didn’t see this before.

“Okay, I’ll go, but you owe me a drink when I get back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she answered distractedly.

As the brunette delved into her memories over the past few weeks, she found one time after another where her little sister and her not so little companion were giving each other heart-eyes – that one time after the engagement party, or that one time, actually those several times in the station – or when they were ridiculously close to eachother – mostly at the station, but also the other day when she came home for more ammo and they were standing awkwardly in the kitchen, Wave with her back to the counter and Haught leaning her weight on the back of a chair. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before, she knows those looks, has seen them several times, and given them once upon a time, had done that awkward standing apart thing several times in Gus’s kitchen and at the bar in her high school days. “Oh my god. My baby sister has a girlfriend. My baby sister has a Haughtpants. Well done, Waverly.”

Wynonna climbed off her stool and made to leave the bar to return to her original destination. She could only hope Doc followed through for her.

 

Doc entered the police station and made his way towards the back, where he knew the BB offices to be. Slamming doors, stomping boots, and whistling would have to do the trick, he decided.

Sure enough, as soon as he got to the Deputy’s desk, a blushing Waverly earp stood, stiff as a board, not so subtly plucking at her shirt and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. The deputy, sat in her chair swiveled from facing Waverly to facing doc, a bright blush painting her cheeks and not so subtle red marks peppering her neck where the collar of her shirt should sit, if the shirt were on properly.

Doc cleared his voice and requested to know if either of them knew where he could find Wynonna.

“Uh, nope, haven’t seen her all day. Not even sure if she got out of bed,” Waverly quipped, trying as hard as she could to seem as unaffected as she was by the fact that her girlfriend just had her fingers splayed across her chest.

“Okay, well thank you for your time.” As he turned to go he saw Wynonna walking down the hall, trying to be as casual as she could. He understood it now, saw exactly what he had with his little sister happening in there and only cringed at what he would have done had he realized what was happening back in his time.

Doc met the older Earp in the hall and made casual conversation with her for a few short minutes, to cover for his story before heading off back to the bar.

 

Doc had barely gone when Wynonna walked into the station. The couple was back at it and Wynonna could only keep her head down and pretend she didn’t see anything when the broke apart.

She looked up at them blankly and calmly said her hellos before escaping back to her office.

“Holy shit that was close,” the brunette sighed.

“Do you think she saw anything?”

“I mean, it’s Wynonna. If she saw something she would have said it.”

Waverly gingerly followed her sister back to the office and saw her flipping through a file. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Dolls told me he had some kind of hit on another rev head. Said he left the files in here for me somewhere.” She looked up and grimaced at all of the files and papers strewn across the desks.

“Just don’t know where.”

“Oh, that’s this one.” Waverly picked up the file closest to the door and handed it to her sister.

Wynonna just grimaced at the picture at the front of the file, gave her thanks and left the building with the file.

Waverly returned to the redhead and reassured her. “There’s no way she noticed. Don’t worry. She’s got her head so far stuck in this Black Badge crap I’d be surprised if she ever notices.”

The brunette leaned back on the desk and Nicole approached her with a small smile.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you think i should keep writing wayhaught/wynonna earp


End file.
